kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Skeda:487px-Illyria1.jpg
} |} Denzel Hayes Washington Jr.'' (U Lind 28 Dhjetor 1954, Në Mount Vernon, New York, USA) Është aktor amerikan dhe direktor. Është shpërblyer me 3 qmime Golden Globe dhe 2 Academy Awards(Oscar) Për punën e tij.Ai eshte zezaku i dyt (Pas Sidney Poitier) që është shpërblyer me Academy Award për Aktori Më i Mirë, në vitin 2001 me filmin Training DaY. I Martuar Pauletta Washington (25 Qershor 1983 - present) 4 Fëmij Rroga American Gangster (2007) $20,000,000 Man on Fire (2004) $20,000,000 Out of Time (2003/I) $20,000,000 Training Day (2001) $12,000,000 The Hurricane (1999) $10,000,000 Courage Under Fire (1996) $10,000,000 Trivia Femijët : John David (b. Korrik 28, 1984), Katia (b. 1987), dhe binjakët Malcolm and Olivia (b. 1991). Djali i tij Malcolm mori emrin për nder të Malcolm X. Është emërtuar një prej 50 njerëzve më të bukur nga People Magazine më 2002. Shpesh ka punuar me drejtorin Edward Zwick. I pari aktor afrikano-amerikan qe merr dy Academy Awards. Shok i mir me aktorën Julia Roberts. Pothuajse qdo verë shkon në itali për pushime Ne 2006 ka dhën $1 million për ruajtjen e Fëmijëve Afrikan Filmografia Aktor 1 The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009) (post-production) .... Lieutenant Zachary Garber 2 The Great Debaters (2007) .... Melvin B. Tolson 3 American Gangster (2007) .... Frank Lucas 4 Deja Vu (2006) .... Agent Doug Carlin - ATF 5 Inside Man (2006) .... Detective Keith Frazier 6 The Manchurian Candidate (2004) .... Ben Marco 7 Man on Fire (2004) .... Creasy 8 Out of Time (2003/I) .... Matthias Lee Whitlock 9 Antwone Fisher (2002) .... Dr. Jerome Davenport 10 John Q (2002) .... John Quincy Archibald 11 Training Day (2001) .... Alonzo 12 Remember the Titans (2000) .... Coach Herman Boone 13 The Hurricane (1999) .... Rubin 'Hurricane' Carter 14 The Bone Collector (1999) .... Lincoln Rhyme 15 The Siege (1998/I) .... Anthony 'Hub' Hubbard 16 He Got Game (1998) .... Jake Shuttlesworth 17 Fallen (1998) .... Det. John Hobbes 18 Mother Goose: A Rappin' and Rhymin' Special (1997) (TV) (voice) .... Humpty Dumpty / The Crooked Man 19 Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child .... (1997) TV episode (Zëri) .... Humpty Dumpty 20 The Preacher's Wife (1996) .... Dudley 21 Courage Under Fire (1996) .... Lt. Colonel Nathaniel Serling 22 Devil in a Blue Dress (1995) .... Ezekiel 'Easy' Rawlins 23 Virtuosity (1995) .... Lt. Parker Barnes 24 Crimson Tide (1995) .... Lt. Commander Ron Hunter 25 Philadelphia (1993) .... Joe Miller 26The Pelican Brief (1993) .... Gray Grantham 27 Much Ado About Nothing (1993) .... Don Pedro 28 Malcolm X (1992) .... Malcolm X 29 Jammin': Jelly Roll Morton on Broadway (1992) .... Narrator 30 Ricochet (1991) .... Nick Styles 31 Mississippi Masala (1991) .... Demetrius Williams 32 Mo' Better Blues (1990) .... Bleek Gilliam 33 Heart Condition (1990) .... Napoleon Stone 34 Glory (1989) .... Pvt. Trip 35 The Mighty Quinn (1989) .... Xavier Quinn 36 "St. Elsewhere" .... Dr. Philip Chandler / ... (137 episodes, 1982-1988) 37 For Queen & Country (1988) .... Reuben James 38 Cry Freedom (1987) .... Steve Biko 39 Baka: The People of the Rainforest (1987) (TV) .... Narrator 40 The George McKenna Story (1986) (TV) .... George McKenna 41 Power (1986) .... Arnold Billing 42 A Soldier's Story (1984) .... Pfc. Peterson 43 License to Kill (1984) (TV) .... Martin Sawyer 44 Carbon Copy (1981) .... Roger Porter 45 Flesh & Blood (1979) (TV) .... Kirk 46 Coriolanus (1979) (V) .... Aedile/Roman Citizen/Volscian Citizen/Roman Soldier/Volscian Soldier 47 Wilma (1977) (TV) .... Robert Eldridge, age 18 Producent 1 Antwone Fisher (2002) (producer) 2 Half Past Autumn: The Life and Works of Gordon Parks (2000) (TV) (producer) 3 Hank Aaron: Chasing the Dream (1995) (Producent Egzikutiv) Direktor 1 The Great Debaters (2007) 2 Antwone Fisher (2002)